Ambient light sensors are often deployed with electronic devices to measure ambient light. The electronic device may then modify a presentation of content based on the measured amount of ambient light, such as by adjusting display attributes/settings (e.g., pixel color levels, gamma and color gamut, etc.) and/or lighting attributes/settings (front light intensity, back light intensity, etc.) of the electronic device. A typical ambient light sensor collects luminosity information of the current environment. To accomplish collection of the luminosity information, the ambient light sensor requires an unobstructed view of the environment. Typically, ambient light sensors have an optical channel connected to a window (lens, etc.) that enables optical detection of the environment. When the window of the ambient light sensor is obscured (blocked, covered, etc.), then the ambient light sensor cannot provide accurate luminosity information for the environment, but will instead report incorrect luminosity information due to the blockage. Incorrect luminosity information could result in a poor use experience, unnecessary use of power, or other undesirable effects.